The Regional Medical Library Program is intended to provide health science practitioners, investigators, educators, and administrators in the United States with timely, convenient access to health care and biomedical information resources. The Program is coordinated by the National Library of Medicine and carried out through a nationwide network of more than 4,000 health science libraries and information centers. The Network includes seven Regional Medical Libraries, or RMLs. These are major institutions designated by NLM to administer and provide backup services in each of seven geographical regions. Objectives for the RMLs are: to improve access to and delivery of information to health professionals; to develop and maintain an effective and efficient network of health science libraries; and to develop and maintain linkages between the network and other library/information networks or health professional organizations to share resources. Region 6 provides service to the states of Alaska, Idaho, Montana, Oregon, and Washington.